Agua Pasada
by muminSarita
Summary: Cuéntale que entre tu y yo no hay nada, que no es a mí a quien amas. Cuéntale que aunque bebimos el mismo vino, el agua pasada no mueve molinos.¿Se puede ser amigo de tu ex-pareja? Ginny trata de ser amiga de Harry aún con los celos de Draco y Luna. DG HL


¡Hola!

Debería estar estudiando para un examen que tengo mañana, o para el que tengo pasado mañana, pero ya ven cómo es la inspiración que justo viene en este día…

En fin, espero disfruten tanto su lectura como yo disfrute escribiéndolo. Song fic, la canción en "Agua Pasada" y la interpreta Camilo Sesto.

¡Ay no me miren así! Mi mamy lo estaba escuchando y me entró la idea.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Dedicado a Lusita que es fan de la pareja Harry-Luna, a WenLoony por que fue su cumpleaños y también le gustan estas parejas y a Lunatipola por que es genial y ya (bueno si, también por que se la debo jijiji).**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CAPÍTULO ÚNICO**

**AGUA PASADA**

--Los Cabos suena bien—dijo Luna soñadoramente. –Eso de ver ballenas es…

La joven se interrumpió al ver que Harry se ponía de pie bruscamente y se dirigía a la ventana para recibir a una lechuza que se marcho apenas él hubo tomado la carta que había llevado.

Harry reconoció inmediatamente la caligrafía y se sorprendió gratamente. Hacía ya mucho tiempo que no sabía de Ginny más que lo que decían los diarios: que salía con Draco Malfoy y que eran mucho muy felices.

--Es una carta de Ginny—le dijo sonriente a Luna.

De haber estado más atento, Harry se habría dado cuenta de que la preciosa mirada azul de su novia se ensombrecía un poco, lo que es más, de haber puesto más atención a Luna en general, se habría dado cuenta desde mucho tiempo atrás de las reacciones que la rubia tenía a la mención de Ginny.

--¿Y qué dice?—preguntó ella disimulando lo mejor que pudo.

Cualquiera habría notado su fracaso vil ya que Luna no estaba para nada familiarizada con el arte de engañar, Harry sin embargo, se encontraba muy contento contemplando como bobo el pergamino que Ginny le había escrito.

--Harry, se supone que debes abrirla—dijo después de un momento de silencio.

--¡Ah¡Si!

La mirada de Luna viajó desde su novio hasta el cuadro que colgaba sobre la chimenea. En él se encontraba retratada ella misma junto a Harry, Ron, Hermione… y Ginny.

Quizá por que habían sido la única amiga de la otra por mucho tiempo, Luna nunca había podido sentir verdadero rechazo por la pelirroja una vez que se descubrió enamorada de Harry en el justo momento que Harry y Ginny parecían más felices.

Pero la relación terminó y Ginny se alejo por mucho tiempo, de hecho no había vuelto a ellos, sabían de su vida por periódicos y revistas en los que no paraban de salir fotos de ella y Draco. Un dejo de tristeza hizo Luna llevarse las manos al pecho que punzaba ligeramente al recuerdo de la pelirroja, por que, después de tanto tiempo, al fin una de las cartas de Ginny había llegado a las manos de Harry.

**H&L**

**D&G**

Cuando Harry clavó la vista en el pergamino, le pareció que todo se detenía, ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando Luna abandonó la sala de la casa y se fue a su habitación.

_**Querido Harry:**_

_**¿Todavía se me permite llamarte así?**_

Harry casi pudo escuchar la voz sarcástica de Ginny.

_Te he escrito tantas cartas_

_y no he tenido respuesta_

_quizá por celos las rompió_

_quien contigo se acuesta…_

_**Bueno, te diría lo que pongo siempre pero es que no se si importará, me engañaré con que si y te enviaré el más grande y fuerte de los abrazos.**_

_**¿Todavía estas molesto por que me fui? Espero que no. Me sería insoportable echar por la borda nuestra amistad por un par de malentendidos que seguramente podemos arreglar si lo hablamos, pero me estoy cansando de pedirte que nos veamos y no tener una respuesta…**_

_**Por favor contesta. Por lo bonito que fue cuando estuvimos juntos ¿Merece la pena terminar así?**_

_**Piénsalo. Tu amiga, Ginny**_

_**P.D. Saludos para Luna**_

Harry se pasó una mano por el cabello como si eso le ayudara a pensar, él, que después de tanto tiempo se había imaginado que la primera carta que Ginny le escribiera estaría plagada de anécdotas, que le contaría de ella, de su vida, se había encontrado simplemente reproches, los cuales estaba seguro no se merecía¡Pero si el le había estado escribiendo a Ginny pidiéndole lo mismo¡Qué se vieran y no dejaran perder su amistad!

**H&L**

**D&G**

Draco se comió el último chocolate de la caja y miro un poco irritado a su novia, quien había estado parada en el balcón de la habitación desde que había enviado esa lechuza. El joven camino hasta donde Ginny estaba y la rodeo por la espalda.

--Ya deja de ver la nada y préstame atención—susurró en su oído procurando sonar tan seguro como siempre.

La verdad le seguía molestando y mucho que Ginny pretendiera ponerse en contacto con el Potter ese. Definitivamente no le parecía "de lo más normal" como Ginny decía que era, el que las parejas que terminaban luego se hicieran buenos amigos. _"¡Sí cómo no!"_ pensaba enojado por que esas cosas, según su lógica, no podían pasar.

Ginny se giro sonriente y cerro los ojos al sentir los labios de Draco sobre los suyos mientras el rubio le regalaba uno de esos besos que llevaban su sello, que eran inimitablemente Draco Malfoy, con la justa mezcla de pasión, deseo, ternura y "ese no-se-qué" que él llevaba consigo.

El beso se rompió aún con la protesta de Draco por que Ginny escuchó a la lechuza que había enviado volver.

--¡Tonto pájaro!—dijo mirando molesta a la lechuza. --¡Te dije que esperarás una contestación!

--¿Tanto te importa Potter que estas olvidando tu amor a la naturaleza?—preguntó Draco en parte burlón y en parte desagradado.

--No es eso—murmuró Ginny apenada mientras el ave aprovechaba para huir. –Es que ahora nunca me contestará…

--¿Tanto lo necesitas?—Draco suavizó su tono.

--Yo… sólo necesito saber que estamos en paz…

Draco se sintió un poco culpable (sólo un poquito) como no era su estilo. Si Ginny supiera que las cartas que Potter le había enviado estaban en su caja fuerte… quién sabe qué cosa pasaría.

Un sentimiento más desagradable que el anterior lo lleno cuando vio los ojos de Ginny nublados, aunque esta volvió a darle la espalda y a poner la mirada en el vacío y la mente bien lejos del hermoso jardín que tenía la casa donde vivía con Draco y que se veía desde el balcón.

--Tal vez…ehm—Draco luchaba contra sí mismo al decir esas palabras. Le desagradaba descubrir que Ginny le importaba tanto. –Si quieres vamos a buscarlo… luego…

--Gracias Draco—Ginny seguía viendo al vacío. –Pero tal vez no deba perder el tiempo en…

Ginny ya no había terminado la frase, la imagen de una lechuza que se acercaba en esos momentos había sido suficiente para devolverle la sonrisa.

--¡Es una carta de Harry!—dijo contenta.

--¡Ah!—Ginny no notó la incomodidad de Draco. --¿Y¿Qué dice?

Ginny desenrolló el pergamino apresuradamente y mientras leía, Draco vio su rostro desencajarse. Supo que era el momento de desapa…irs… es decir, tenía que ir a… ver si ya estaba la cena.

**Querida Ginny:**

**¡Vaya carta más rara!**

**Siempre pensé que cuando por fin te dignaras a responderme me dirías algo agradable, sin embargo tu voz sarcástica resuena en mis oídos.**

_Quizá no te enteraste_

_o quizá ni te intereza_

_pero a quien ocupa mi lugar en tu mesa_

_si le molesta_

**Y a fin de cachos, en tu carta no me cuentas nada de ti, ni cómo estas, ni dónde vives… ¡nada! no lo merezco Ginny por que yo me he esforzado todo este tiempo en conservar tu amistad. **

**En fin, si quieres hablar dime cuando y ahí estaré. Sabes que no me cuesta nada usar un traslador a donde tu me digas.**

**Que estés muy bien, deseos de tu amigo, Harry.**

**P.D. Tú también salúdame a Draco.**

**H&L**

**D&G**

--Ha sucedido algo muy extraño Luna—dijo Harry tranquilamente entrando a su habitación.

--¿Qué cosa?

--No estoy bien seguro—admitió Harry. –Pero creo que alguien esta interceptando mi correo.

--¿Pero por qué crees eso?—preguntó Luna agradeciendo que la oscuridad en la que estaba quedando la habitación la protegiera de ser descubierta.

--Mira, llevo un buen rato pensándolo. Ya he leído muchas veces la carta de Ginny dándole vueltas al asunto, por lo que dice la carta, ella me ha escrito muchas veces y como sabrás yo no había recibido carta de ella… y entre líneas alcanzo a entender que ella cree que yo tampoco le he escrito. ¿Tu qué opinas?

--¿Yo?

--Si… tal vez deba investigar eso ¿no crees? como auror ese debería de ser mi trabajo.

Luna se fijo en el rostro pensativo de Harry y maldijo internamente ese "no digas mentiras" que tan afanosamente sus padres le habían inculcado.

--¡Pues claro que alguien intercepta tu correo Harry¡Yo!

--¿Tu¿Por qué harías algo como eso?

--¡Por celos Harry! –Luna maldijo de nuevo su "sinceridad". --¿Por qué más?

--¿Qué?—Harry tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, decididamente no entendía como esa chica dulce y adorable que era Luna podía tener ideas como esas.

--Perdóname Harry—murmuró ella como si fuera una niña pequeña confesando que ha roto un jarrón o algo así.

--No… no hay de qué Luna—Harry sonrió, ahora sintiéndose divertido por la situación.

_Cuéntale, que entre tu y yo no hay nada_

_cuéntale, que no es a mi a quien amas._

--¿No estas molesto?

--¿Sabes bonita? De alguna forma, siempre dudé que me quisieras de la forma que yo te amo. Al principio creí que me querías sólo como tu amigo y luego creí que estabas conmigo por lástima de que Ginny me había dejado. Llámame loco, pero es que… de alguna forma ¡me encanta lo que has hecho!

El corazón de Luna recupero su habitual ritmo tranquilo y la joven fue a refugiarse en los brazos del niño que vivió.

--¡Loco!—murmuró sonriente contra el pecho de Harry.

--¿Lo ves?—dijo el besándole el pelo. --¡Si tu y yo somos uno para el otro!

_Cuéntale, que aunque bebimos el mismo vino_

_El agua pasada, no mueve molinos_

--Y ahora—Harry habló después de que estuvieron mucho tiempo abrazados. –Me gustaría que me devolvieras mi correspondencia… por favor.

**H&L**

**D&G**

--¿Tengo que ir a romperle la cara?—a Draco no se le había ocurrido mejor forma de romper el silencio que había llenado el comedor.

--Tal vez—sonrió Ginny.

--¿De verdad¿Pues qué te ha dicho cara rajada en su carta?

--No lo llames así Draco.

--Vale, pero ¿qué te ha dicho?

--La verdad no entendí muy bien… sólo que… creo que no ha recibido mis cartas.

--¿No?—Draco esperaba más bien que dijera otra cosa del tipo "me ha escrito antes".

--Y al parecer él si me ha escrito--¡Ahí estaba!--¿No te parece raro?

--Bueno… Potter es un auror… tal vez… alguien lo espía.

--Puede ser—dijo Ginny pensativa. --¿Sabes? Tal vez si deberíamos visitarlo…

Draco se distrajo viendo como la misma lechuza de hacia un rato revoloteaba esperando ser atendida fuera de la ventana.

El rubio se levantó ya que su silla estaba más cercana de la ventana y desató la carta de la pata de una lechuza que a juzgar por su incursión en el comedor, iba a esperar una respuesta.

**Hola otra vez, Ginny.**

**Me disculpo si mi anterior carta fue muy agresiva y sé que me perdonarás si usé algunas expresiones groseras en cuanto te explique la confusión.**

**Resulta que Luna había estado interceptando tus cartas, por eso yo creí que no me escribías. Por cierto, ya me las ha devuelto y no sabes lo bueno que es para mi saber que estas contenta. Siempre quise que fueras feliz Ginny.**

**Lo único, es que no me explico por qué tu no has recibido mis cartas si Luna sólo ha interceptado las que tu me escribías ¿sabes? creo que deberías tener una de "esas" charlas con Draco.**

_Háblale de mi y dile, que no soy su enemigo_

_Que quien te quiera bien a ti, yo quiero ser su amigo. _

**Lo que si, es que vuelvo a insistir, si quieres que nos veamos ¡sólo avísame!**

**Hasta pronto (espero).**

--¿Draco?—dudó Ginny con una sonrisa al terminar de leer. --¿Tendrás entre tus curiosidades, no sé, tal vez… las cartas que Harry me ha escrito?

--¿Yo?

--¿Yo por qué habría de tener algo como eso?

--¡Ay no sé! Déjame pensarlo—la sonrisa de Ginny se pronunció lo cual tranquilizó un poco a Draco. --¡Por celoso!

--¡No es verdad!

--Ajá…--Ginny se cruzó de brazos y puso la mejor cara de incredulidad que pudo mientras se esforzaba por no echarse a reír al imaginar a Luna y a Draco interceptar sus cartas.

--¿Por qué me miras así?

--¡Qué cínico eres Draco Malfoy!

--¿yo?

Al ver la cara y ademanes de Draco tan cambiados al ordinario joven con pose de galán ególatra, la pelirroja ya no puso contener la carcajada.

Draco la miro levantando una ceja ¿Acaso no estaba enojada?

--Si me las das ahora…--dijo ella a duras penas conteniendo la risa.--…no te enviaré al sillón esta noche…

Draco se fue corriendo a su estudio y volvió con las cartas en sus manos las cuales le entregó a Ginny casi con miedo.

Ginny las tomo todavía divertida y las puso en la mesa del comedor como si de pronto, hubieran perdido importancia. Le pasó los brazos por el cuello a Draco y acercó sus labios a los de él.

El joven se separó sorprendido.

--No necesitas hacer esto Draco—explico ella tranquilamente y le dio otro beso. –Harry es importante para mí como un amigo… pero yo solo te amo a ti.

--Genial—murmuró él en un tono peligroso y mucho más contento se apoderó de los labios de Ginny.

**H&L**

**D&G**

Una semana después, un par de rubios avanzaban por distintas calles hacia el mismo destino. Por muy raro que suene, a la reunión de sus novios.

La chica, con la mirada resplandeciente como nunca, tanto o más que el pequeño diamante que brillaba en su mano derecha, símbolo de la promesa de amor que Harry le había hecho.

Y el joven, de nuevo con su pose de "soy el galán que el mundo esperaba" sujetando la cintura de Ginny en cuya mano derecha también brillaba una promesa.

_Amores nacen y mueren_

_sin conocerse unos a otros,_

_pero si en el mundo hay dos_

_que se conocen bien,_

_somos nosotros._

Cuando Draco y Ginny llegaron, Luna y Harry ya estaban en el lugar con sus respectivas tazas de café enfrente.

El muchacho de gafas se puso de pie inmediatamente y fue a abrazar a su amiga que le correspondió igual de efusiva. Draco y Luna se miraron un par de segundos antes de sonreírse cómplices.

El resto de la tarde paso tranquila, lo único fuera de lo común fue el grito de alegría que Luna pego cuando Ginny le pidió ser la dama de honor para su boda que se celebraría en una semana.

--Les habríamos dado la invitación antes pero…

Harry miro a Luna y Ginny a Draco, luego se miraron uno al otro y los dos se echaron a reír ante la mirada de desconcierto de Luna y la asesina de Draco.

_Cuéntale, que entre tú y yo no hay nada, _

_cuéntale, que no es a mi a quien ama._

_Cuéntale, que aunque bebimos el mismo vino_

_el agua pasada, no mueve molinos…_

**FIN**

**¿Es bueno?**

**¿Es pésimo?**

**¡Ayúdenme a mejorar dejándome su review!**

_¿No les encantaron ese par de rubios celosos? jijiji_


End file.
